


from one lonely star to another

by hackercatz (beherrscht)



Series: crossing shadows [1]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Car Accidents, Coma, Compare and Contrast, Crossing Parallels, Crossing Timelines, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Man Out of Time, Questioning Reality, Raizel's 820 Year Nap, Star-crossed, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beherrscht/pseuds/hackercatz
Summary: During his search for Raizel, Frankenstein finds himself in a world where everyone is themselves, but not quite.
Relationships: Frankenstein & Ragar Kertia, Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel
Series: crossing shadows [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193552
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	from one lonely star to another

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is That One Buffy EP inspired shut. up i can only be so gay

The day begins as how his days all have gone: Union hunting. Having found yet another base of operations, he's forwarded it to Ragar, who had begrudgingly agreed to _deal with them_.

It's always a bloody massacre enacted by his own hands, but could never find any true regret for what he does. The Union is hardly a charitable organization, using the neglected minority for their cruel experiments, and he's never been the prime example of profound morality.

(If he ever had any sympathy for them, they were lost the moment he had realized that they had his Master cooped up in one of their labs somewhere.)

A very simple job, and one he had done many times before: drop by their research room to extract as much information possible while Ragar dealt with the stronger guards and other modified humans. It should have gone according to how it had always gone—him getting it _done_ and meeting up with Ragar, clothes tattered and soaked in blood.

Getting rid of two guards with fatal strikes each to the heart, Frankenstein jumps over the bodies before scanning the room quickly to count the number of scientists running helter-skelter into one another to escape the inevitable death that approaches them. Always a disgusting sight—watching people who treated other life as nothing more than _resource_ so desperate to save their own—and he lets the rage and hatred crystallize into volatile javelins that fly

It is when Frankenstein snatches a hard drive from a now-dead scientist he feels a weak press of pain in the back of his head, and he tastes the air before shoving the disc into his pockets. Some type of poisonous biochemical weapon, from what he can surmise; if anyone were to murder all of the survivors only to prevent an information leak, it would be the Union. But now more certain that there is something confidential, he holds his breath in to collect rest of the data when the pain returns, powered tenfold.

Frankenstein stumbles back, the migraine thrumming with such grand ferocity that he finds even keeping himself up straight difficult. He shakes his head in a furious effort to clear away the motes blinding his sight, but they only grow larger and larger in size until they're swallowing half the light. As he stumbles, trying to find anything to take hold onto until it passes over, but instead the world pulls away from him, and—

* * *

—he wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> if youre into noblesse and is a rawr >:3 for raifran and noblesse maybe maybe join [cadiscord](https://discord.gg/hSVkdHj) where i hover like a dead spirit haunting esc and the other mods who actually talk about noblesse


End file.
